DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This proposal seeks to devise a working plan for establishing a long-term collaboration between Clark Atlanta University and Emory School of Medicine, Winship Cancer Institute. Clark Atlanta University, a historically comprehensive Black University and Winship Cancer Institute are only a few miles apart but have not had extensive collaborations in the past. The objectives of this proposal are to plan, and establish new collaborations and research efforts, and to expand existing collaborations between Clark Atlanta University and the Winship Cancer Institute. The emphasis of this collaboration is the study of cancer disparities between ethnic populations using genomic and proteomic approaches. The honest evaluation and mutual respect of each institutions' strengths and weaknesses are recognized, allowing for organized development of collaborative arrangements that make best use of each institutions resources. This proposal intends to further develop pilot research projects, to conduct at each institution regular seminars, and quarterly advisory meetings over the term of the grant. Using microarray technology, phage display and mutational analysis collaborators at Clark Atlanta University and Emory School of Medicine, Winship Cancer Institute will directly address in differences between the gene and antigen expression profiles and mutational events that could illuminate the differences in cancer occurrence between the two populations. The final goal of this project is to generate more funding opportunities (i.e. R-series grants) for Clark Atlanta University and to provide an increasing involvement of Winship Cancer Institute in the study of cancer disparities between ethnic populations.